


Insano

by JaneLunaPotter



Category: Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneLunaPotter/pseuds/JaneLunaPotter
Summary: Enfrentar grandes cargas de trabajo es normal en un científico, sobretodo si se trabaja para una corporación tan grande como  la NASA. Tambien es normal vivir experiencias no tan agradables, y manejar ciertas responsabilidades. Pero lo que no era normal incluso para alguien con mucha inteligencia, era vivir con miedo en una relación que nunca pidió.





	Insano

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia en esta plataforma, así como la primera de este Fandom.   
> Los nombres de los personajes no son canonicos en la pelicula, los tome prestados despues de leer varios fanfics que los utilizan para referirse al Nerd y al General.

Todos sabían que el General James era un bastardo en toda la extensión de la palabra. No era un hombre tolerante, ni con quien era fácil interactuar ni entenderse a la primera oportunidad. Si por algo se le respetaba o más bien temía en toda la NASA era por su carácter estricto, malhumorado e inclusive agresivo si no le agradaba el desempeño de los trabajadores.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a su trato tal vez no era lo mejor, pero nada se podía hacer, después de todo el General pese a todo había servido valientemente al país incontables de veces, arriesgando su vida en cada una de ellas sin pestañear. También debían reconocer que era un hombre inteligente ejecutando planes y elaborando estrategias cuando el momento lo requería en las misiones, si querían continuar así solo podían quedarse callados y soportarlo.

Sobre todo los científicos ellos se llevaban la peor parte pues arremetía contra ellos frecuentemente, y no sin causa, los pobres le temían tanto que varias veces tiraban los documentos, chocaban entre ellos o dejaban caer sus herramientas del laboratorio ocasionando varios desastres. Si el carácter del hombre era ya difícil resultaba mil veces peor.

Por ello trataban no de cometer ningún error cuando llegaba a aparecer y procuraban mantenerse alejados del hombre evitando todo tipo de contacto ya fuera físico o visual.   
Quien hacia todo lo posible por hacerlo y evitarlo como fuera posible era el científico más joven; un muchacho de veinticuatro años, de aspecto jovial y de cabellos castaño, vestido siempre con su bata, jeans y suéter. El joven se llamaba Chad y tenia trabajando en la NASA desde hace bastante tiempo.

No tanto como el General ni sus demás compañeros pero si el suficiente para conocer el temperamento del mayor y no querer acercársele.

Y sus razones no eran precisamente por eso.

Chad simplemente sentía una extraña sensación de peligro cuando estaba cerca del General.

Al principio pensaba que era miedo algo de esperarse, si habias tenido la mala fortuna de trabajar a su lado durante las misiones, escucharle dar ordenes y maldecir a diestra y siniestra solo se describía como despreciable. Pero al pasar el tiempo el miedo se transformaba en incomodidad.

Una incomodidad que crecía cuando el General le miraba. 

Chad no se consideraba un experto leyendo el lenguaje corporal, ni siquiera el suyo propio, solo sabía una cosa; esa forma de mirar no era normal. No le miraba como un jefe miraría aun subordinado, ni siquiera le observaba con indiferencia o frialdad como hacía con sus compañeros. No, era intensa y oscura.

El creía estarlo imaginando, sin embargo muchas veces cuando se encontraba almorzando, archivando papeles o simplemente haciendo su trabajo sorprendía al hombre mirarle fijamente. Y no hacia un mínimo intento por ocultarlo o voltearse como lo haría cualquier persona pillada infraganti.

No, seguía mirándole.

Chad solo giraba el rostro haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. 

Eso siguió repitiéndose durante varias semanas, hasta que un día sucedió algo que lo hizo estar alerta en todo momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había sido un largo día, tenían una enorme hilera de documentos que archivar, formulas por estudiar y también debían terminar ese tedioso experimento si querían evitar otro reclamo del Director. 

Y esto resulto que al llegar la hora del almuerzo, todos los científicos estaban exhaustos y muy estresados, por consiguiente esa hora la aprovecharon para comer y ¿Por qué no? tomarse una merecida siesta. 

Chad aún estaba en su escritorio escribiendo todo lo que llevaba en su computadora, al ver la hora soltó un largo suspiro hecho su silla hacia atrás y se estiro varios segundos.

Necesitaba urgentemente algo de comer.

Ordeno los archivos y algunos documentos, se levantó guiando su andar hacia el baño necesitaba acicalarse antes. Entro al lugar encontrándolo vacío “Mejor para mi” se atrevió a pensar. Camino al lavabo quito sus lentes colocándolos con cuidado a un lado, abrió el grifo e inclinándose un poco junto ambas manos y se mojó el rostro sintiendo cierta satisfacción ante la frescura. 

Trabajar en la NASA aunque emocionante también implicaba una gran carga laboral, mojo su rostro unas cuantas veces más. 

Al enderezarse nuevamente sintió su espalda haciendo contacto contra algo causándole un respingo.   
\--Eres fácil de asustar—Hablo una voz tras él.

Chad no necesito girarse, reconocería la voz tan firme e imponente del General en cualquier parte, busco a tientas sus lentes colocándoselos, al fijar su vista hacia el espejo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio. El hombre le observaba atraves de este, lanzándole esa mirada que lo hacia sentir extremadamente incomodo algo que comenzaba a experimentar en ese instante, y no solamente por eso sino por la estrecha cercanía entre su cuerpo y el del otro, parecía ignorarlo centrado en mirarle detenidamente.

\--¿No deberías estar trabajando, niño?—Pregunto despectivamente.

Chad giro procurando mantener la cabeza baja.

\--E…estoy en mi descanso, señor—Respondio sorprendiéndose al no tartamudear por su nerviosismo.

Noto como se aproximaba las señales de alerta comenzaron a invadirle.

\--Cuando me responden me gusta que me miren a los ojos—Dijo casi con un toque amenazante.

A pesar de la amenaza, siguió mirando hacia abajo incapaz de acatar lo pedido, escucho un gruñido de frustración y luego una mas grande le agarro por la barbilla obligándolo a alzar el rostro.

\--¿Acaso eres sordo, niñito?—Siseo el mayor acercándose manteniendo una breve distancia--¡Escuchaste!

\--¡Sí! ...Lo siento no volverá a ocurrir—Dijo tembloroso el agarre de su barbilla comenzaba a lastimarle pero no se atrevía a moverse temía hacerle enojar aún más.

El General parecía satisfecho con su respuesta sin embargo no se alejo del muchacho todo lo contrario siguió manteniéndolo cerca suyo.

\--Escúchame muy bien, niño. Me gusta dar una orden y por supuesto esta debe ser acatada en el menor instante, fui lo suficientemente claro.

Chad se apresuro a asentir.

\--Si, mi general…--Dijo sin pestañear.

Intento mirarle mientras lo decía solo así creía poder irse sin resultar herido o humillado, bueno no podría estar mas equivocado.

La boca del mayor descendió sobre la suya, de forma ruda, violenta y demandante careciente de romanticismo o ternura. La urgencia por retirarse le impidió reaccionar a tiempo, tras el primer momento de asombro Chad comenzó a forcejar, coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho del hombre intentando empujarle lejos, evidentemente aunque se esforzara su fuerza no se comparaba con la suya.

El aire empezaba a faltarle y tuvo que abrir la boca, vio su error cuando una lengua ajena se adentro generosamente en su boca, succionando, y acariciando posesivamente su lengua. La sensación de ser besado de esa forma le estaba provocando nauseas, y el general parecía estarlo disfrutando, lo cual lo hacia sentir repulsivo.

Trato forcejear varias veces pero estaba apresado entre el lavabo y el cuerpo del mayor, haciéndole su huida algo imposible.

La mano libre del general se posiciono sobre su cadera deslizándola hasta llegar al abdomen y posteriormente a la pretina de sus pantalones.  
Chad reacciono entonces.

\--¡No!—Logro gritar aun con sus labios unidos.

Sin saber de donde logro sacar la fuerza o el coraje, clavo sus dientes en los labios que lo atacaban haciéndolos sangrar y posteriormente logrando alejar al general de el. No se detuvo siquiera en acomodar su ropa, solo salio corriendo sin mirar atrás azotando la puerta del baño tras de si. Siguio corriendo por los pasillos, pasando el laboratorio y algunos cubículos se adentro aun cuarto vacio, cerrando la puerta recargándose contra ella.

Su respiración estaba agitada, las manos y piernas le temblaban. Y su mirada reflejaba miedo. La experiencia de hace unos momentos le llego a la mente haciéndole sentir nuevamente repulsivo y asqueroso.

Y entonces no pudo mas.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, sin siquiera sentirlas, su respiración se hizo pesada, se abrazo asi mismo intentando calmarse, aunque nada podía hacerlo, porque sabia que su actuar con el general por mas valida que fuera al tratarse de defensa propia, solo le traería problemas, los cuales estaba seguro serian pronto.

Y serian en el contexto de minutos atrás.

Chad sollozo sabiendo una sola cosa; sus días tranquilos y amenos en la NASA había terminado.

**Author's Note:**

> Como mencione al inicio esta es mi primera historia de este ship y despues de leerme muchos fanfic, y haber visto varios fanart me anime a crear mi propio fanfic.   
> Eh de admitir que no planeaba hacerla en el contexto de una relacion forzada o abusiva, porque tenia un trasfondo diferente cuando comence a escribir, sin embargo despues de leerlo varias veces, me di a la tarea a continuar y ver como se desarrolla si las cosas no fueran romanticas sino tensas. Aclaro que no romantizo este tipo de relaciones, estoy en contra solo quiero dar otro punto de vista utilizando personajes de una pelicula.


End file.
